My Angel
by Happii Haden
Summary: Sasori pretends like Deidara is nothing to him to protect his reputation. At home, he says he loves him. Does he mean it? What happens when the blonde has had enough?


_**Bwhahahaha so, yeah the first part was based off of The Difference Between Acting and Real Feelings. I thought it was good, so I decided to make something more of it! And I'm in a really good spelling mood now! Hehe...anyways, hope you enjoy! '3'**_

_** Warnings: sexual themes, rage, sadness, and attempt of suicide!**_

_** Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, except the plot! **_

"mm, Sasori, yeah~" Deidara moaned as him and his lover start a heavy makeout session.

"nhnn Sasori if you don't stop, I'll get hard, yeah" The blonde whimpered. "but you're so delicious" Sasori smirked, dragging his words out. Deidara shivered and pressed closely to his lover.

Sasori smirked and leaned down to whisper into the blonde's ear, "you dirty little bitch. Such a good slave I have. Are you hard, babe?" he nibbled on Deidara's ear. "ahhhh yes Danna"

Sasori moaned in the back of his throat and ground their hips together, "I bet you're thinking about me filling that tight little ass with my large hard cock. Aren't you?" Deidara nodded, "I love it when you shove it in my ass. I can't help but imagine it, yeah"

Before Deidara had met Sasori, he was an angelic little innocent blonde. But sadly, as most innocent ones fall for the bad boy's lure. Sasori had found the little blonde delectable and decided to have him for himself. Before they got together, the redhead had warned the blonde of what to expect. Deidara willingly excepted this. He knows the redhead does this as an act.

Sasori kept his love a secret in the day. But at night, at night when it was just the two of them, he showed his affection for the younger. He apologized for his sins. At night, the redhead cries. And this is why Deidara stays. He is the only one who could save his love.

"such a slut. You love Danna's cock don't you? Tell me, babe. Tell Danna how much you love it" Sasori bit his ear a little harder than last time.

Deidara moaned, "ohhh yes Danna! I love your cock! It's always so big and hard." Sasori thrust his hips against the blonde.

"get on your knees and prove it, whore. Show Danna you really love it. Blow me hard and fast. Fucking shove it down your throat. Choke on it, swallow me good. Please me, babe" Sasori growled. He was so turned on, the bus could wait.

"mm oh I will Danna!" Deidara moaned as he slid down to the hem of Sasori's pants undoing them. And then began to undo his boxer. The redhead placed a hand on Deidara's head, lightly petting him. The blonde kissed his erection lightly, once he pulled it out. "come on bitch. Suck it like the dirty whore you are."

Deidara moaned and took the hard cock into his mouth, sucking hard like he was told to. "mm, yeahhh that's it. Take it all in" Sasori moaned, rocking his hips into the blonde's mouth. Deidara let him and pulled off to talk, "mm, Danna, thrust your large cock into my mouth, yeah. I want you to drive into it like you do to my ass. I want Danna to cum all over my face and call me your pretty little whore, yeah~"

Sasori closed his eyes and growled before shoving the blonde's head down, forcing him to take the rest of his length in. Deidara made a slight choking sound and tried to calm his throat. The redhead thrust his member in and out of the blonde's mouth roughly, his breath coming out in small pants and huffs.

Even though the blonde disliked having his throat fucked, he would put up with it for today. It all paid off for tonite anyways. And tonight would be different than the rest.

"fuck..." Sasori moaned out as he slammed into the blonde's mouth. He was nearing relaese. Deidara sensing this, pushed the redhead's hips away and grabbed his hard member, pumping it steafdily. Sasori gripped Deidara's hair harder and his breathing became more desperate and quick.

The blonde looked up at his Danna, teasingly he licked the slit, "cum all over me Danna~" he moaned, still pumping the other. Sasori tightened his grip once more before releasing all over the blonde's face.

Deidara giggled and licked off some of the cum that got on his lips. Catching his breath, Sasori looked down at hia blonde lover. Flushed and his cum all over the angel's face. It made him wonder why the angel stayed with him, the demon. "wipe your face off, you look like a slut" he said coldly.

Deidara smiled, "yes, Danna" he wouldn't lie. He hated it when the redhead called him such crude names. Though he could never tell Sasori that.

Sasori wouldn't deny he hated hurting Deidara. He hated saying those things to him. Making him do those things. But, that's how people know him as. Crude, sexually active player. They couldn't see his soft side.

Eventually the bus came and the two went to thier usual seats. Sasori sitting with some random chick and making out with her. And Deidara sitting in the back.

The blonde kept his face turned towards the window. He knew if he looked it would just make the ache in his heart worse. He kept his smile on his face, even as his cheeks burned red and his eyes watered. It would all pay off tonight.

Once they arrived at school, Deidara's exisitence was nothing to Sasori and everyone else. "hey Sasori, look at the bitch over there. Pretty little whore, ain't he?" the redhead's group of friends laughed. Sasori laughed with them. Deidara just kept on smiling and walked by silently. "the little fucker is always happy. I bet he's so stupid he don't even understand that we're making fun of him" the redhead scoffed, "the bitch is trampy looking too. Reminds me of those trailor trash whores" everyone laughed.

School went on like the usual. Deidara smiling and ignoring everything. Sasori and his friends fucking and making out with random girls. Then they got on the bus to go home. "aww fuck. Looks like I have to sit next to the dumb whore" Sasoru joked to his friends. "hope it don't bite!" his friends laughed and wished him good luck as he had to sit next to Deidara.

The blonde kept his head towards the window as usual. Ignoring Sasori's remarks and comments.

When they were dropped off and finally away from everyone, the two went to Sasori's house. Due to Sasori's parents and grandmother being dead, he lived alone. Well, until he met Deidara. The blonde was an orphan as well and lived at the playground for the time being until Sasori picked him up.

Deidara played the wife. Sasori the husband. The blonde cooked, cleaned, and did the shopping while the redhead worked a part time job. "I'll be home by ten pm" he said, kissing Deidara good bye before leaving.

Sasori arrived home at ten like he said. Dinner was ready and out on the table. Though Deidara was missing, along with his own plate. The redhead ate his food before going up stairs looking for his blonde angel. "Deidara?" he asked, seeing Deidara looking out the window.

The blonde turned around, smile in place. "welcome home, Sasori" he said softly. He turned back around. Sasori frowned and walked up to Deidara, wrapping his arms around him. "something wrong, angel?" the blonde leaned against Sasori, sighing sadly. "Deidara...please tell me" Deidara bit his bottom lip and turned around in Sasori's arms. "Sasori...I can't take it any more. It hurts" the tears were already rolling down his cheeks. "you say you love me," "I do!" Sasori said, worredily. "do you love me more than your reputation? At first I didn't like how you treated me. But I thought it would get better along the way. He'll change. But, it never happened! How can you sit there and tell me you love me when you can't give me your whole heart, yeah" the blonde sobbed.

Sasori was shocked, speechless. He didn't know he had hurt his little angel. Deidara was always smiling. He never suspected anything.

"and you really wanna know what hurts the most? When you go around messing with other girls. When you and your stupid homophobic friends laugh at me, you laugh with them! Is your reputation so important. When you call me a whore, it really makes me think, yeah. Who are you to call me a whore, when you yourself sleep with the entire girl population! Why are you doing it? Is it because I won't give up my virginity to you, yeah?" Deidara yelled in a saddened fury.

"Deidara I never meant to hurt you! You know those girls mean nothing to me!" Deidara pushed Sasori away, "just like me? Can you go to school, proudly holding my hand, telling me you love me, kiss me in front of your friends, and show that you really do love me, yeah?" the blonde looked Sasori in the eyes.

Sasori flinched. He wasn't expecting his angel to be so mad, "you know I have a repu-" "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU TO HELL! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID? I FUCKING HATE YOU AND YOUR STUPID REPUTATION!" Deidara yelled.

Sasori's eyes widened. Never had Deidara yelled at him. Never had Deidara swore. Never had Deidara been angry towards him. Never had he seen Deidara so heart broken.

"Sasori, I can't take it any more...I don't want to be hurt any more" Deidara said, taking a few steps away from Sasori. "since I'm pretty useless to the world, might as well end it now" "Deidara what are you talk-" he stopped when her heard a click.

The blonde held the gun to his temple, already loaded and ready to fire. He had even gone the extra step to put a silencer on it. "Deidara please don't!" Sasori said in a pleading tone, "you don't have to do this! Please stop!" the blonde pressed slightly on the trigger. The worry in Sasori's eyes were not masked behind lust or boredom like usual. His palms sweat in fear. His throat dry. "Deidara please I lo-" "don't say it! I'll pull the trigger if you do!" the blonde cried.

Sasori walked closer, "angel..." "stop! Get back! I'll do it!" he yelled. The redhead however came closer til he was just inches away, "I love you" the trigger was pulled.

Their was a click and a thud. Sasori crouched down and held the blonde. "Sasori!" Deidara wrapped his arms around the redhead and sobbed into his chest. Sasori frowned and pulled the blonde closer to his chest, rubbing his back. Letting Deidara cry away his sorrow. The redhead held him until his angel had fallen asleep.

Sasori picked him up and put them into bed. He kept him close to his chest as he fell asleep. However, in the middle of the night the blonde had woken up. "Sasori..." he whispered, brushing some red locks away from his face. Brown eyes opened and stared into the blue eyes. "I'm sorry for the pain I caused. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I really do love you, my little angel." Sasori whispered. Deidara whimpered and hugged Sasori's chest. "do you mean it?" "with all my heart" the redhead said truthfully. He was going to change. He would do it for his angel. He would change.

"Sasori, promise tomorrow morning we'll walk together as a couple?" Deidara asked. "yes, I promise" Sasori kissed his forehead. The blonde smiled and leaned up to kiss his lover. Sasori kissed back gently, just letting their lips smack together.

"Sasori..." Deidara gave a small moan, pressing his body closer. The redhead closed his eyes and shuddered, he found it much more exciting having the blonde moaning his actual name than master. Deidara opened his mouth for Sasori's tongue to come and play, while his hands played with the redhead's uniform shirt. Sasori took the invitation and slid his tongue in. The two muscle slid over each other, caressing and playing. As their tongues played, their hands roamed each other, trying to tug off the other's clothing.

Sasori climbed on top of the blonde, sitting up. Deidara followed in action, staring at his lover in confusion. The redhead began to kiss the blonde's neck slowly, while his hands, tugged his shirt up. Deidara caught on and began to unbutton his collared shirt.

The redhead paused his kissing and pulled the blonde's shirt over his head. Deidara easily slipped it off and went back to Sasori's shirt. Once it was fully unbottoned, he grabbed the top where Sasori's shoulder were and pulled it down slowly. The redhead let him and gently sucked on his neck, sliding the rest of the shirt off so it fell onto the floor.

Deidara moaned as Sasori began sucking on a sensitive spot and rubbing the bulge in his pants. The other's hands began to undo the blonde's pants. Deidara blushed and mewled. The air was cold, yet the atmosphere was warm. Soon enough his pants were undone. The two stood up and stripped themselves free of their pants.

Sasori grabbed the blonde angel's face and kissed him passionately. Deidara fell back onto the bed, Sasori on top of him once more. "mm, Sasori~ it's cold" Deidara shivered as the redhead's hands traveled his thighs and stomach. "it is isn't it?" he smiled pulling the covers over their bodies. Deidara giggled a bit and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Sasori smiled and rested his forehead against Deidara's, their lips brushing.

Sasori's hand once more roamed the blonde's body. Deidara blushed and kissed his lover deeply some more. His face got even hotter when he felt those hands stop at his boxers' elastic. "is this alright with you?" Sasori asked into the kiss. "yes" Deidara replied. The redhead's lips formed into a smile and he pulled down the other's boxers. Deidara blushed and relaxed his body. Sasori pulled the boxers all the way off his body and then removed his own.

Sasori leaned over to whisper in Deidara's ear, "everyone I had messed around with shall be forgotten. My sins shall be washed away with your beautiful body. Such body only a angel could posses" Deidara blushed more and kissed his love in thanks. Sasori kissed his ear and began to kiss his way down. The blonde ran a hand through the redhead's short fiery red hair. Sasori was now at his stomach, kissing lower and lower til he reached the other male's nether regions.

Deidara was blushing hard and looking down at Sasori. The redhead looked up and smiled before softly kissing the other's hard length. He kissed the tip and then let his tongue poke out. The redhead dragged his tongue along the shaft slowly, just tasting the other. "ahh~ Sasori" Deidara moaned and tightened his grip. The blonde panted lightly as Sasori went down on him, devouring his hard member.

The redhead swept his tongue up and down the long shaft, licking away as if it were a never ending lollipop. As he came up, he would swirl his tongue around the head and tease the slit. When he came down, he would glide his teeth across the skin. His hands were roaming Deidara's body as he did this. One hand came to rest on the blonde's balls, massaging him gently.

Deidara was blushing and panting. "Sasori~ ooohhhhh moreee! Please, yeah!" he moaned wantonly. Sasori bobbed his head more, now going at a faster pace. The blonde tossed his head back and forth, his hair flying everywhere. The redhead let the length slide out of his mouth with a '_pop_' and blew on the tip. Deidara gasped and looked down at his lover. "will you cum for me?" he asked, blowing again. "ah! Yes!" Deidara moaned. Sasori smiled and once more went down on him, sucking hard. The blonde continued to moan until he came inside the redhead's mouth. "ah! Sasori!" he cried out, coming.

Sasori suckled, catching every last drop with his tongue. The redhead let it once more slide from his mouth and he came up to face Deidara. He leaned down and kissed the blonde. Deidara kissed back and wrapped his arms around Sasori. The redhead moved away from the kiss and sat up a bit, reaching for his side table. Deidara whined at the loss of Sasori's hot mouth. Sasori dug around the drawer he had opened til he finally got what he needed. Deidara swallowed hard as he saw the redhead open a small bottle and pour some clear substance onto his fingers. "don't be afraid, angel. It'll hurt in the beginning, but it'll get better. Trust me"

Deidara nodded. He would trust Sasori. He had to. Sasori moved his hands down to Deidara's entrance, lightly fingering the boy with a lubed finger. The blonde wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck, waiting for the penetration. "now, relax Dei" Sasori whispered, kissing the other male's ear gently. Deidara nodded and relaxed his entire body.

Sasori slipped one finger in and let the blonde adjust. Deidara wiggled a bit, the intrusion feeling a little weird. Sasori smiled at Deidara moved his finger in and out of the blonde, trying to get him to adjust. The blonde felt a slight pressure, but it didn't bother him. Sasori leaned down and kissed his lover, trying to distract him from the pain as he slipped another finger in. Deidara mewled at the intrusion and shifted. The redhead began to scissor his fingers inside the blonde. The blonde hissed and gripped Sasori's shoulders. Sasori let him, even though his nails were digging into his skin.

The last finger was added not to sooner. "ahh...Sasori" Deidara cried out in pain. "sorry...relax" Sasori said in between kisses. Deidara whined again and tried his best to ignore the pain. The redhead moved his fingers in and out slowly, making sure the blonde wouldn't feel to much pain. "ready, yeah" Sasori nodded and pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube once more. He poured it onto his hand and then massaged it onto his length. He gave a grunt and made sure it was lubricated evenly before he entered the angle beneath him. Sasori lined himself up with the blonde's entrance, slightly pushing the head in. Deidara whimpered and held on tighter to Sasori. "shh...it's alright" Sasori cooed, as he slid in.

Sasori gently kissed Deidara's lips, "see that wasn't so bad." the blonde's eye's widened, "y-you're all the way i-in?" Sasori nodded and kissed him again. Deidara allowed him to kiss him. He blushed a bit and closed his eyes when he felt the redhead start to move slowly inside him. It was a weird and different feeling. But, he liked it. "you feeling okey?" Sasori asked, as he let out a small pant. "y-yeah" Deidara said as he clung to Sasori. The blonde's cheeks were dusted red and he wanted to feel more of the redhead.

Sasori kissed him lightly and started to move a bit faster. Deidara moaned quietly and thrust back. The redhead smiled and started to thrust in and out of the blonde harder. Deidara mewled and moaned. Sasori closed his eyes. Deidara's moans were music to his ears. Even though he knew he was bad for Deidara, he also knew that the blonde could fix him. Make him perfect just like Deidara. That's why the angel was given to him. "ahh Sasori! Harder, yeah!" the redhead went harder and faster. His body felt as if he were in auto pilot.

It didn't take long for the blonde to cum. For he was a virgin. Sasori let out a low moan and cum deep inside Deidara. The wall constricting around him was just too much. Deidara's breaths came out in short pants. "I love you, Deidara" Sasori whispered and kissed the blonde. Deidara smiled and whispered back, "I love you too, yeah. We'll be together forever right?" the redhead nodded, "forever and ever"

The next day, people watched as Sasori let the blonde on the bus first. He blew off his friends and sat next to Deidara. His friends raised their eyebrows when the saw Sasori kiss Deidara's cheek before whispering in his ear. When they got off the bus, the two held hands like any couple would. A friend of Sasori's came up to him, "dude? Why you with Deidara?" he asked/whispered. "because he's my boyfriend" Sasori's friend's eyes widened, "you're joking right" "no, I love him" the redhead then walked away from his old friend and smiled at Deidara. The blonde smiled back and rested his head against Sasori's shoulder. The two sat on the bench and held hands. Sasori's friend seemed astonished and quickly left to tell everyone. Not like it mattered to Sasori. He had his angel and that's all he needed.


End file.
